


The Mystery of Destiny Islands

by Iki_teru



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Community: kh_drabble, Crack Fic, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 16:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iki_teru/pseuds/Iki_teru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something strange is going on, but super-sleuth Selphie is on the case! Will she regret her discovery?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mystery of Destiny Islands

**Author's Note:**

> this (very silly) piece was written back in 2010 for kh_drabble challenge [227] Food.

They find Selphie crouched behind a bush, trying valiantly not to blink as she watches Sora's every move from some fifty yards away. There's a brief silent discussion between them about who's going to break her concentration and find out what's up. Tidus makes an awkward arm flail that roughly translates to you're older and Wakka makes a desperate jab in his friends general direction that says you have a long stick, poke her and we can be safe from any weird fangirling she's doing. To which Tidus replies with a rude hand gesture that, in order to keep this PG, we'll say meant I strongly dislike your opinion. 

Tidus does, in fact, give Selphie a gentle prod in the side while Wakka hides behind the younger boy. She gives a startled "eep", falls gracelessly to her butt and is left blinking at the boys for a moment. 

"Whatcha doing?" Tidus asks, trying to keep the desperate edge of please do not start squealing in your high pitched manner that you normally do when you're up to weird things like this. 

The look of wide eyed horror on Selphie's face makes both boys wish they had decided to do anything else today. 

"Sora," she says in a conspiratorial whisper, "caught fish." 

It was, in hindsight, a bit rude to laugh that loudly at her. "We do live on an island, this thing happens sometimes." 

To Selphie's credit, she doesn't get up and pummel either one of them with her jumprope. "You don't understand, he didn't actually catch them. He just kind of," she moves her hands as if trying to capture the right words, "stood there. When the fish got close enough he just walked over them and they disappeared." 

This was intensely more interesting than previous thought. Tidus and Wakka take up post on either side of Selphie, all staring intently at Sora who was, at this moment, bashing a coconut tree. They watch, transfixed, as coconuts fall to the ground and Sora steps over them, disappearing them into who-knew-where. 

There's a long moment of silence as the witnesses digest what they've just seen. Thoughts run abound, everything from vacuum shoes? to alien? and finally ending at something is not right in Who-ville.

Tidus and Wakka exchange a pale look of untold terror. "We need to leave," they agreed simultaneously. They each grab one of Selphie's arms and haul her away. 

All three agree to never speak of the incident again.


End file.
